


River

by somethingclever



Category: Justified
Genre: AU, Gen, Possibly part of a larger work, introspective, one never knows where the river will go, possibly not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/pseuds/somethingclever
Summary: It is nearly impossible to change the course of a river (or a man, full-grown).That is not to say it cannot be done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is very much outside of my usual style. I promise, I do know how to use grammar correctly. However, this piece came to me almost as poetry in the style of E.E. Cummings (not on his level, please don't think me a cocky idiot, only an idealistic one). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

It is nearly impossible to change the course of a river.  
(It is simple, with a small stream near its source, untouched by joining with other streams or springs within its beds)

 

It is harder still to change the course of a river swollen by heavy rain.

(It is easy, when a drought has dried all but the deepest channels)

 

In the same way, a man full-grown stays within his naturally chosen and carved course, nearly impossible to change.

It is harder still to convince that man, when he is angry, or frightened... or desperate.

 

That is not to say that it cannot be done.

 

(It can.)

 

Men can throw devices in the river's path, and the river may win. The water bears away the dam, laughing at the hubris of mankind. 

 

A turbulent river can tear up its own banks and change itself in a matter of moments, if the force of the water is enough, the channel from its source deep enough.

(a man can tear apart his soul and move himself if he wants it enough)

 

Boyd knew all these things, within his heart and his soul, and he had never wanted to change his river's course.  There had been those who threw devices in his path, his father, the military, the federal government, and Harlan, and Boyd laughed in his wild way, continuing his way to the sea of eternity, born up on his own power and persuaded by his justifications.

 

Until the river of his soul came to a tree, with roots as deep as the river's channels, (and Boyd roared against Raylan) the course of the river going around the tree, the tree drawing strength from the water and currents. 

 

But the time came that the tree fell across the water, and the river...

 

changed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would greatly appreciate feedback on this one! Also, would there be interest in a continuation?


End file.
